Part 3
Part 3 is the seventy-fifth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It was uploaded on August 29th, 2015. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript video opens to a dirty living room, strewn with what looks like trash and other objects. Vince: August 3rd. Can't get the air back on, um. to another part of the room. The video appears to have some type of odd coloring on most of the lower half for several seconds. Vince: 'First it was the couch, uh, yesterday. Now it's everything else. ''to a mostly barren refrigerator. 'Vince: '''Uh, the fridge is...empty, more or less, except for some condiments. Ugh, God. ''closes the refrigerator door. to Vince walking through another room, more trash on the floor. 'Vince: '''So this is starting to feel really small. ''to a shot of Vince's arm, then the camera pans up to his face. He exhales. 'Vince: '''Just going back to bed. ''camera pans down to his socked feet as he opens the door and walks partially in. to a grinning, maybe tipsy? Vince, sitting in the bathroom. '''Vince: It's Vinny-freakin'-Everyman. And it's, uh...August 15th. pauses, his mouth twitching slightly in a lopsided smile. The camera pans towards the drinks on the sink counter and then on the floor. Vince: 'Guess where I'm at, y'know, bathroom. It smells like fucking shit. ''to a shot between the toilet and the counter. ''Because the toilet doesn't work. ''camera pans shortly to a close-up of the wooden drawer under the sink counter. '''Vince: ''sarcastic And I'm sitting here, y'know, 'cause I want to! 'Cause I just love fucking being stuck in this goddamn apartment. It's a lot of fun. And then hearing people talk out there? ''camera pans back up to Vince's face. ''Yeah, that's great. That's good too. Good news, though, is that the air came back on. Bad news is it's fucking ''freezing now. looks to the side, looking down and to the other side in irritated thought. ''Uh, what else? What else can I think of that's bad, what else, what else, what else...looks up, then back to the side, taking in a short breath. People outside, people...listening. ''makes a whistling noise back and forth through his mouth, and looks back towards the camera. ''Oh, there's no food. Yeah. There was, for a very long time—someone was bringing me food. Uh, now they're not, I guess they forgot about me. Guess, uh, God turned his back on me, y'know? ''chuckles, and the video gets an overlay of someone placing papers and different objects from one pile to another. They take a close look at what appears to maybe be a laptop before the overlay is cut from the video. The book "House of Leaves" can be seen to the left of who we can assume to be Vince. 'Vince: '''Oh, God. Haven't had a sip of real water in a little while, a little quick minute. ''laughs again as he rubs his jaw, smiling sardonically. ''And more furniture's missing from out, in the uh, in the room. I don't have a bed anymore. Yeah. ''another overlay, showing Vince showing what looks like an envelope with words written on it to the camera. He pulls it down before you can get a better look at it. 'Vince: '''Why couldn't I just die? ''reflections of light cut the overlay from the video. The camera pans away towards the wooden drawer again as he sighs quickly. 'Vince: '''I'm getting the fuck out of here. ''camera pans back and forth from a cabinet back to the wooden draw. Vince's hands come into the shot. 'Vince: '''I promised answers, and they're gonna get fucking answers. ''camera cuts to black before cutting back to Vince, now out of the bathroom. He hits the camera with something several times, then blows air through his lips. He sounds more positive when he speaks. 'Vince: '''I figured out, uh, what he wanted me to find. ''jumpcut. Vince is shuffling. ''Doesn't matter. Not bringing anybody else into this. ''end Notes * The words on the envelope say: "Rabbits 82 and 41 can you sacrifice yourself to the words?" * While it is impossible to confirm this as fact without knowing the titles and editions of the books in Vince's apartment, this is likely the decipered meaning of the 'Entertainment list' that HABIT posted to Canyouseethewords on July 2, 2015 (what Vince referrred to as "what he wanted me to find."). ITs intended meaning, can, in highdsight, be that HABIT wished for rabbits 82 and 41 to contact him via Canyouseethewords. ** The envelope has the same amount of words as the list does entries. ** The second last word on both the list and the envelope is 'the'. ** Vince's last interaction with HABIT was via the blog and regarding the entertainment list. ** The next post on the blog was HABIT asking rabbits 82 and 41 to contact him via the blog (since Vince decided he was "not bringing anybody else into this".) Speculation * The "people talking/listening outside" are HABIT and Slenderman. External Links *Video Category:Videos